Oshiro Sora
Appearance Oshiro Sora is a man who is known to have a vivid and dark appearance. As he has his face to be near to complete hidden behind the mask and hood, his facial appearance is not known to many. The only feature that is recognized to be his, are his tattoos and his attire. With two tattoos that are branded on his two conditioned arms, these markings are found to be sinister looking, as most others do not have any ink branded on their bodies. However, the branding of these tattoos was not obtained at the same time he had worn his hood. His appearance before he had passed through the gates of Seireitei was much more different than the current appearance. His snow white hair that reflected the moonlight during the twilight hours, complete the blood-red colours of his two eyes. As this was his appearance before, this was, however, recognized to be unnatural. With this, his skin tone is slightly pale, though not fully pale, but a light creamy texture. With his hair that was cut symmetrically all around his head, two long bunched strands, both measuring at twenty centimetres dangle down from the side of his head. With these physical features known by many, it was when he met an officer from the elite of the Gotei 13 was when he received his two tattoos. Mimicking this member, it was only when he received a formal notice from the leader of that officer was when he started to wear his hood and mask. With his hood, mask, gloves and metal boots that were given from that officer. As soon as he had entered the citadel of Seireitei, he was already recognized. Only by the gloves that were given to him. Wearing the attire that was given to him as well as wearing the standard Shinigami Academy attire, it was then that these features were well known. Personality This officer has not revealed his personality to light. As hidden beneath his attire, he keeps his emotions and personalities at bay. Just like his attire, covering almost the entire surface of his face, his personalities are cloaked in the shadows of his soul. Only to speak when spoken to he is the only individual within the Gotei Thirteen who is reserved. Only devoted to his duty of being in the ranks of the elites of the Gotei Thirteen, he is willing to complete assignments without questions. Having little to no doubt in the tasks that are bestowed on him, he believes that duty comes before honour. His sense of justice is one of many that are recognized throughout the rankings. In addition, his sense of believing in using his Zanpakutou is known to all. Having only to fear his Zanpakutou and the abilities of the techniques that it has, he tends to rarely use his Zanpakutou, as this is seen of him not carrying it on his person. Along with his sense of fashion, he is seen as having a dark and mysterious personality. This sense of duty is seen mostly in his day to day actions as he tends to be awake during the twilight hours. But having to be awake during the hours of darkness, his body clock is one of those of being nocturnal. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: His spiritual power has the similar effect as his Zanpakutou as it is an elemental representative of lightning. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "bright". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable and caused people around him to squint their eyes. This was however conditioned as soon as he entered the Shinigami Academy, where he learned to control his Spiritual Pressure. Without countless and efficient training, he has learned to condition himself to control his Spiritual Power. Within certain situations, he can utilize and release his Spiritual Pressure, but the sheer outburst of this can cause others around him whom are able to feel his inner wrath to be unleashed. Hakuda Expert: With the intensity of his training rituals, Sora has conditioned his bones to a degree where they can crush stone to a certain limit. With the countless days of training during the night, he is able to take down any who are on equal footing with him in hand to hand combat. However, he is still learning to master his abilities in the art of hand to hand combat. As he wears his gloves around his conditioned hands, he is able to deliver more force in each hit he delivers. Not only with his gloves, are his metal boots also used when it comes down to hand to hand combat. Kidou Expert: Kidou is one of his best talents that Sora can utilize. With his knowledge and ability to utilize the various Kidou spells, he is considered to be one of the best with the techniques of Kidou. Sora is one of the skilled members whom have the ability to conjure multiple Kidou spells, but the cost of using precious time and also his spiritual energy. Using both Bakudou and Hadou spells, he has a wide range of spells that he is able to utilize without constraints. His favourite spells however are located in the subcategory of binding, Bakudou. As he generally uses these types of spells more than the Hadou, he tends to immobilize given targets in quick succession. His use of Hadou however generally is similar to his given element of his Zanpakutou. Lightning type Kidou spells are most used when it comes down to destructive spells. Zanjutsu Practioner: This is one of his traits that are not even seen to be known due to the lack of knowledge of the skill. Although he was instructed during the years he spent in the Academy, he only knows the basics of Zanjutsu and has no means to utilize them during combat. The only Zanjutsu technique he knows to this day is to swing forwards, and swing hard.